Between Blurred Lines
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: "She kept wracking her brain, trying to think why she slept with him. Even in a drunk state of mind, Amy still had her standards on who she went home with." Fat Amy/Bumper
1. The One Night Stand

There were a few things Fat Amy noticed when she woke up one Saturday morning...

One - She had a killer hangover.

Two - Something very warm and rather heavy was laying on top of her and was nestled in her bosom.

And three - She was naked.

Forcing her eyes to peel open she chanced a glance downward and immediately snapped them shut. "Shit," she whispered. The figure began to shift and Amy held her breath.

"Mmm, morning..." he mumbled and snuggled his face more into her neck.

_'What the hell?'_ she thought. If anything, she expected him to jump off her and run to the bathroom to throw up or scream at her. Definitely not greet her good morning and cuddle to her like she belonged in his embrace.

"Bumper," she poked him hard in the side and he squirmed, a whimper escaping his throat. "Bumper, get off me." She poked him again and this time he rolled off of her with a sigh and Amy took a large intake of much needed air. There was a long and heavy awkward silence until Amy finally decided to sit up and take the sheets with her. "Guess I'll be going."

Bumper stretched out in all his naked glory and Amy tried to pry her eyes away, but failed miserably. Bumper's personality was not at all pleasing to the eye, but for some reason his body was. He wasn't ripped like the previous men Fat Amy slept with, but he wasn't portly either. He was the perfect size for his body type with a little bit of extra muscle here and there. Amy's eyes drifted downwards.

_'Whoah.'_

This whole time she kept wracking her brain trying to think of why she slept with him. Even in a drunk state of mind Amy still had standards on who she went home with. But seeing Bumper's body and the smug smile on the bastard's face, Amy remembered exactly why she slept with him.

"Enjoying the show?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

Amy shook herself and forced her eyes to look at his face rather than his crotch. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're a cocky little shit, aren't you?"

He wigged his eyebrows and glanced down at himself and then back at her. "Well, yes. Thanks for noticing."

She rolled her eyes and started to pick up her discarded clothes off the floor when Bumper suddenly shot off the bed, smacked the collected clothes out of her hands and kissed her. For a moment she forgot who she was and who was kissing her so she kissed him back. He brought his hands to her hair and gently ran his fingers through it. She mewled quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to him as their tongues twisted together. The kiss deepened even more and Bumper moved his hands down until they reached the sheet that was the only barrier between their bodies and tugged on it. When the sheet pooled around their feet and their bodies touched, Amy quickly separated from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shrieked and bent down to gather her clothes again, putting them on as fast as she could without losing her balance or being pulled back into Bumper's arms.

"I'm kissing you," he said, looking at her like she was an imbecile... which was exactly how she felt.

"Well, don't," she snapped, slipping her shirt over her head.

He looked genuinely confused and a little embarrassed. "Why not?"

She zipped up her jacket and stepped into her shoes, glaring at him. "Well, for one, I'd get kicked out of the Bella's-"

"Fuck them," he cut her off and Amy suddenly had the urge to say _'aca-scuse me?!'_, but bit her tongue. "Don't you... like me?"

Amy bit her lip and stared at the boy in front of her. They've been dancing around each other for months now and he had finally gotten her alone and drunk. From what she could remember it was a very fun night. And judging by how sore she was neither of them passed out for hours. She knew that at some point they'd end up fucking, but she never once thought of actually liking him.

But now as she looked at him and he stared back with a softness in his eyes that she's never seen before, she felt a sudden lurch in the pit of her stomach and her heart beat just a little faster. Feeling flustered and confused she just responded with "I have to go."

As she walked out of the room she tried her hardest to not over analyze why it felt like her heart leaped into her throat when his face crumbled in disappointment.

_**End Chapter 1.**_

**A/N: I have another chapter written and its super short, but I'm hoping this fic will have multiple chapters. So, please review! **


	2. The Bus Ride

Fat Amy thought nothing more of her one night stand with the Trebelmaker. She focused all of her attention on school and Bella's rehearsals. And she assumed Bumper had forgotten about it too... She definitely was wrong.

The burrito smacking into her chest hurt. A lot. The contents splattered all over her and the bus behind her. She fell back against the bus, clutching her chest. "I'm shot..." she croaked. "I've just been shot!"

She's never been shot before, but she was positive that this was what if felt like.

Cynthia-Rose was the first one off the bus to help her up, but she wasn't entirely sure it was to actually help her. "No need for that," she pushed the other Bella away when she tried to give her mouth-to-mouth. Beca and Lily also made their way off the bus to help. "Bumper threw a big ass burrito at me," Amy explained. "Why would he do that?" But she knew why. The image of his disappointed face when she left him after their little tryst was still imprinted into her mind. "I'm gonna kill him, I swear. I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake!"

They were luckily able to clean off the burrito and found an extra shirt in Aubrey's emergency bag. In a matter of minutes the Bella's were back on the road with a very pissed off Amy behind the wheel. They only lasted about 45 minutes before they ran out of gas.

"Aca-scuse me?!" Aubrey shrieked at her.

"Aca-believe it." Amy replied and smacked her head on the steering wheel. "What are we gonna do?"

"Maybe we could call-" Chloe began, but Aubrey automatically interrupted her.

Understanding what Chloe was about to say, Fat Amy spoke up. "No, actually, that's really good idea. I've got Bumper's number-"

"Why do you have Bumper's number?"

She's actually not sure how she got his number. A couple of days after their "get together" she stumbled upon his name in her address book on her phone. She didn't have time to think of an excuse though. "Uhhhmmm... ahhh... uhhh..."

One of the Bella's saved her somehow and the next thing she knew she was talking to Bumper on the phone. It didn't take her long to convince him to pick them up which surprised her and raised suspicion in Aubrey. Amy guessed that to save herself in the future if Aubrey ever found out that she and Bumper had sex that she could use this moment when only she was able to save the Bella's from going to regionals.

When the boys finally arrived they heckled the girls for at least 10 minutes before letting them on the bus. Amy and Bumper ended up sitting next to each other somehow and Amy had to ignore the glare from Aubrey. Sometime during the bus ride when both acapella groups were tired of insulting each other and settled for having a mini sing-off, Bumper's hand made it's way to Amy's lower back. From the way they both were sitting the gesture would go unnoticed by the others.

Amy slightly turned her head and mumbled, "what are you doing?"

Ignoring her, Bumper moved his hand slowly, drawing small circles on her lower back which made her shiver.

"Stop," she hissed, but he continued to move his hand, even daring to lift her shirt a little and touch her prayed no on noticed her beet red face.

On one hand, she could yell at him in front of everyone, but then he could tell them that they slept together. One the other hand, if she let him continue then he could have the upper hand and confront her later on.

No matter what she was fucked.

Luckily, Donald announced their arrival and Bumper withdrew his hand discreetly by stretching his arms up behind his back. Amy has never gotten off a bus so quickly.

_**End Chapter 2.**_

**A/N: Okay, second chapter up! I have yet to write the third chapter, but I'm hoping I'll get to it soon. Please review! :D**


	3. Turn the Beat Around

The Bella's didn't make it into the finals... and as far as Amy was concerned, they probably weren't ever going to. Yes, she had confidence in them as singers, but as a team, she knew this was going to happen. She loved Beca's ideas and thought it was awesome what she did by adding Bulletproof to their arrangement, but she also was afraid that Aubrey would bite her head off more than she usually did. It didn't matter though now, because the season was officially over. The girls had a little get together (without Beca) and Amy was on her way home. As she was walking, her phone vibrated in her pocket, but just as she was about to reach for it, someone grabbed her arm and dragged her behind a wall. She went to scream, but a hand was placed over her mouth and a body pressed against hers, keeping her in place.

"Calm down, it's just me." An all too familiar voice spoke and Amy felt heat rise in her face as anger took over her fright. He removed his hand and stepped back to give her some space. A loud SMACK! echoed throughout the courtyard and Bumper's head reeled back from the force.

"Where the fuck do you think you get off?!" She screamed at him. "You can't just grab people and throw them against walls in the middle of the night! You scared the shit out of me!"

I"m sorry," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I admit the way I approached you-"

"-grabbed me, more like-"

"-was the wrong way to get your attention. I just really wanted to speak to you."

"Wouldn't you rather be celebrating with your group and doing body shots off each other's dicks?" She scrunched up her nose at him.

"What? No. Listen, I really wanted to-"

Her phone ringing interrupted them and Amy grabbed it before he could say any more. It was Stacie, explaining that everyone was meeting at Beca's dorm room to surprise her since she wasn't invited to the dinner. "Why didn't you answer my text?" She asked and Amy glanced at Bumper who was patiently waiting for her to finish the phone call.

"Sorry, I was... preoccupied at the moment. I'll be there in 20 minutes." She hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket. "As much as I love our little chats, I have to go. So if you'll excuse me-"

"Amy," he grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Please come over whenever you're done with whatever you're doing."

"To the Trebelmaker house? I don't think so. Those jerk-offs would spill the beans in a split second if they saw us together."

"Then I'll come over to yours. I know your roommate is out of town for some band festival."

"What, are you stalking me too?" She asked in disbelief.

"Amy, your roommate is dating Uni." He explained with a sigh.

"Oh, yeah..." She squinted her eyes at him. "Still doesn't mean you can come over."

"Please," he said, almost begging. "I just want to talk."

She just looked at him and pursed her lips. He looked sincere, but she didn't know if she could trust him just yet; she still smelled burrito on herself. He sighed when she didn't respond and said, "Look just text me, okay? Any time tonight."

With that he walked away into the courtyard.

* * *

By the time Amy got back from Beca's room it was almost 3 am. She showered and got herself ready for bed, but when she turned off the lights and laid there, she couldn't fall asleep. She thought about what classes she had on Monday and her family back in Australia and the Bella's and thinking of the Bella's ultimately made her think of no longer going to finals and finals made her think of the Trebelmakers and the Trebelmakers made her think of Bumper and before she knew it she was texting Bumper that her "door was unlocked".

After she hit send she stared at her phone, not exactly sure what she was feeling at the moment. Did she really just invite the dipshit to her bedroom? He said he just wanted to talk, but most boys who want to "just talk" usually end up fucking her against a wall... in her experience. She didn't have enough time to think about it, though, because just as she was about to text him "never mind" the door opened and Bumper was there. Amy stayed in her bed and watched as he closed the door and locked it behind him. He turned to face her and just stared at her for a minute. _'He wanted to talk. Why isn't he talking?'_

And suddenly Amy knew that tonight wasn't going to be about talking.

Bumper slipped off his shoes and took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He leaned down the the bedside table and placed his wallet, keys, and phone down before turning off the lamp light. The room was enveloped in darkness, the only light coming from the moon outside the large window and a few lights from campus. Amy pulled back the covers and scooted herself back so he could fit in the bed with her. Once Bumper was settled in the bed beside her he opened his mouth to speak, but Amy placed her finger over his lips. She shifted herself so that she could wrap her arms around him and press herself against his warm body. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching and they just stared deep into each other's eyes. Bumper was hesitant at first, but then worked up the courage to take the plunge and brought his lips to Amy's.

The kiss was soft and sweet, not at all what Amy though their first _sober_ kiss would be like. She always imagined that they would come together in a tangle of tongues, teeth, and lips, their hands roaming each other aggressively, delightfully... But this changed her view on Bumper in a whole new way. Yes, he was a complete asshole most of the time, but this kiss and the look on his face when she ditched him months ago proved that Bumper was definitely not pining after Amy for sex. He genuinely liked her.

And Amy was scared to death.

She pulled herself away and was about to say something when Bumper spoke first.

"I know you're scared," he whispered, cupping her face in his hand. "I'm scared too. But please, just lay here with me and don't run away." She smiled a little in reassurance and nodded her head and he grinned back.

Amy cuddled herself closer to him, their legs and arms becoming one huge tangled mess, her face buried in his chest and his hands running through her soft golden hair. They were both asleep in minutes.

_**End Chapter 3**_

**A/N: I didn't realize how stupid my last chapter was until I posted it and read what I wrote so I wrote a much longer one to fix that. haha This is kind of OOC I think, but we've all seen the movie and how they act around people and their friends so I feel like this would be how they were when they were just themselves. **

**I think I only have about two more chapters left for this little ficcy. Please review, lovies! I'm loving them so far! :D**


	4. Bright Lights Bigger City

The Bella's were finally back together and Fat Amy was ecstatic. It seemed like everything was finally going smoothly for once, but she couldn't help but feel that something was about to go terribly wrong. After Beca said that where they were practicing now wouldn't do for what she had planned, everyone began grabbing their bags and trying desperately to not step on the huge pile of puke on the floor.

"Hello, ladies," a voice rang out and all the girls turned to find Bumper standing there with a bag in his hand. Amy's stomach suddenly jumped into her throat.

"What do you want, Bumper?" Aubrey asked in disgust.

"Put the claws away, Posen. I just came by to inform you all that you unfortunately won't be seeing my beautiful face at the ICCA's this weekend." He said as he picked his nails and pretended to polish them on his color.

_Douche._

"Why?" Beca questioned and sideglanced at Amy who would usually be throwing insults at the Trebelmaker.

"I'm about to leave for a flight to California to sing backup for John Mayer, not that it's any of your business." He scoffed. "Oh well, guess I'll be watching your losing faces on YouTube after the Trebels kick your sorry asses. Toodles, aca-bitches!"

With that he left with a wink and a little skip in his step.

The auditorium was quiet. The girls all looked at each other, not exactly sure what to say. Fat Amy was staring at the empty corridor of which he just walked out, her face stoic. Beca walked over to Amy and reached to put a hand on her arm, but Amy quickly stepped back.

"Uhm, excuse me..." She said and all the Bella's nodded, even Aubrey looking upset for her.

She practically ran out of the corridor and into the bright light of the afternoon. Just as she reached the outside an arm shot out and grabbed her, pulling her her to the side and against the wall. She knew exactly who it was that grabbed her so that's why she didn't feel any guilt when she brought her knee up to his crotch.

"Are you fucking serious?!" She screamed at him. He was still bent over, cradling his crotch from the blow. "After all we've been though you decide _that's_ the best way to tell me you're leaving?"

"I'm sorry," he croaked out, finally able to stand up, but still wincing. "I'm sorry, I know that was stupid-"

"Stupid doesn't even describe the word I'm thinking-"

"-but you weren't answering your phone and I called a bunch of times and I thought that we were supposed to hide our relationship-"

"-that's _no_ excuse, Bumper, and you _know_ it."

And then they both were silent, Amy glaring daggers at him and Bumper biting his lip, still in slight pain.

"Amy, please," he whispered, stepping closer to her. "I'm leaving in 10 minutes for a foreign state where I don't know anyone and I want to spend these last few minutes with you. Doesn't that count for something?"

She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips, trying to slow down her fast beating heart. His words hit her deep, but she didn't want to show him that. She did't know why, but Amy felt her heart breaking. They'd only been officially sneaking around for about a a month, but she had grown quite attached to him. She looked forward to those nights when she'd sneak up to his room and they'd talk for hours or cuddle in complete silence... or the nights when they'd fuck each other senseless until the sunrise. Of course, they still insulted each other in front of others, they had reps to keep up after all.

Suddenly she reached out and latched on to him, burying her face in his neck. "Please don't go," she mumbled.

He dropped his bag immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight. "I can't give up this opportunity, Amy." He said gently. "This could be my big break."

She lifted her head and kissed him hard. Bumper opened his mouth and Amy wasted no time before sliding her tongue past his lips and tangling it together with his. They stayed like this for a while, eventually sharing much smaller kisses until they were just pecking lips and staring at each other.

"I'll miss you," she whispered between kisses. "Dickhead."

He laughed and kissed her again. "I'll miss you too, Bubble Butt." They hugged one last time, Bumper's head resting between Amy's neck and shoulder, alternating between kissing her there and just taking in her scent.

Finally they separated and shared a smile. "I'll call you," he told her.

They both knew he wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: Mehhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I don't like this cause it's****_ soooooo_**** OOC, but if I want this story to finish the way I want it to, then I needed to put this in. Blah. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I have one more chapter in me. :)**


	5. For Good

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Will you stop freaking out?"

"How's my hair?"

"Fine."

"Is there too much product?"

"No."

"What about this outfit?"

"Fine."

"No, it's awful. I'm not going in."

Fat Amy stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and slapped her boyfriend across the face. When he faced her again with his hand upon his cheek and his jaw dropped she couldn't help but laugh a little. "Stop being such a girl!"

Bumper frowned and dropped his head. "I'm nervous, Amy. I haven't seen these people in 5 years. They hated me back then, why should they like me now?"

After Bumper left for California, it was a whole year before he and Fat Amy got in touch again. He happened to be in town one weekend and saw her at a Starbucks with Lily. They all got to chatting and eventually Lily left for class, but Bumper and Fat Amy talked for hours. Bumper's career wasn't exactly taking off, but he was getting regular jobs singing back up, plus his sports sandals weren't doing too bad. Just like old times, they ended up sharing a bed that night. When he left again, he kept his promise when he said he would call. They talked on the phone every day and he visited whenever he had a free weekend. Finally, Amy graduated and moved to LA with him, starting her acting career and doing stand-up on the side.

Amy furrowed her brow and wrapped her arms around him, shivering slightly when he nuzzled his face in her neck. "What is this?" She questioned, rubbing his back. "You're not the same person, Bumper. And 'these people' as you like to call them, aren't either. We've all grown up." He sighed and hugged her tighter. "Besides, everyone knows we're mainly here for the cake and ice cream."

He chuckled and lifted his head, kissing her soundly. "I love you."

She grinned. "I love you too. Now, get a move on. That cake isn't going to eat itself."

They parted and he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. They walked up the steps of the small house in the very peaceful neighborhood and Amy rang the doorbell. She felt Bumper's grip on her hand tighten a little and she gave him a reassuring smile in return. The front door swung open revealing Aubrey who smiled brightly.

"Amy!" She exclaimed and immediately enveloped the shorter woman in a bone-crushing hug. "It's been so long!"

Amy laughed, "It has been, Aubrey. But you need to let go before my lungs explode."

Aubrey pulled back with a blush and an awkward smile. She finally noticed the fidgeting man on Amy's left. "Bumper, nice to see you again."

A look of relief washed over Bumper's face and Amy slipped her hand in his again, a bright smile lighting up her face. "It's nice to see you as well." He then cleared his throat. "Aubrey, listen, back at Barden-"

"Please," she scoffed and waved him off. "That was a million years ago. I'm definitely not that same girl and I'm sure you're not that same guy." She flashed a smile and stepped aside. "Come on in!"

The house was filled with old and new faces for Beca and Jesse's engagement party. Aubrey and Unicycle were holding hands, Cynthia-Rose and Denise were chatting with Beca and Jesse, Chloe, Jessica and Lily were sharing stories about Barden with Chloe's husband and their boyfriends, and Stacie and Donald were whispering in each others ears in a corner of the living room.

"Amy, Bumper, thanks for making it!" Jesse flashed a smile, shaking Bumper's hand as Beca and Amy hugged.

"Let me see that ring!" Amy said, grabbing Beca's left hand. "Damn, the boy has taste!"

They all laughed and Amy got a look at the desert table. "Move, bitches, I see a brownie with my name all over it."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Amy said, as she flipped on the lights in their hotel room, dropping her bracelet and phone the nightstand by the bed. She kicked off her shoes as Bumper came in and threw the room key on the dresser.

"It actually wasn't. I had a good time." He smiled and began unbuttoning his shirt, but stopped when he noticed Amy coming his way. Before she could walk by him he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back against him as she shrieked.

"Hey, I'm tired," she pouted. "I don't want to play around."

He ignored her and began kissing her neck from her shoulder to behind her hear, sucking on the spot he knows drives her crazy. She involuntarily let out a moan and tipped her head to the side, giving him more access as her her hands lay on his over her swollen stomach. Bumper felt a tiny kick beneath his hand and reeled back from his girlfriend.

"Did you feel that?" He exclaimed, dropping to his knees in front of Amy and placing his ear against her tummy.

"Of course I felt it, dipshit." She laughed, running her fingers through his soft hair. "She's saying hi to her daddy."

He kissed her stomach a few times, whispering "hi babygirl," every now and then and Amy's eyes glistened with tears. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up to her, kissing him deeply. "I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too," he responded, his hands going to the zipper on the back of her dress. He paused for a moment, remembering her express that she was tired earlier.

Amy broke the kiss and looked at Bumper with a frown. "What are you waiting for? Get me out of this damn thing and have your way with me, jackass."

_**Theee ennndddd.**_

**A/N: Well this story is finished! YAY! I wasn't going to make it this corny, but I thought, heh, it's already corny, why not just make Amy pregnant as well? lol Anyway, review please! **


End file.
